Jasper
by Blumacaw13
Summary: <html><head></head>Paige's charge is a troublemaker. Keeping secrets, stealing, running away, Jasper meets the Halliwell sisters. One thing they weren't counting on was this big bombshell. Jasper is Prue's son.</html>
1. Prologue

Jasper

Chapter 1

Police sirens whirred in the air as they chased the man running down the street, while a cop chased him by foot.

Pushing past people, the man apologized several times and jumped on and off a bench. His eyes darting around the street, he bolted across the road.

If only he'd waited a second later, that car wouldn't have hit him.

"Oh my god!" Two girls stepped out of the car, none other than Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. The cop who had been chasing him stopped, stunned. The impact had caused him a few scratches…but he was still conscious. "Are you okay?" Phoebe held his hands and pulled him to his feet. As he stood, Phoebe gasped.

"Are _you _okay?" The man asked. Phoebe let go of his hands and the cop chained his hands together.

"You're under arrest for attempted robbery."

"I told you it wasn't me!" The man screamed at him as the cop shoved him into the police car.

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Piper asked.

"That man. He's in danger." Phoebe gasped, turning to Piper. "He's a witch."

…

Back at the manor, Paige sat in the living room chasing Wyatt around the house. "I'm gonna get you!"

Piper and Phoebe entered and Leo greeted them, Chris in his arms. "Hey, back so soon?"

"We hit someone." Piper said. "A witch, who's apparently in danger."

"I'm telling you Piper I saw him with a demon."

"How do you know he's not working with them?" Piper asked.

"Because I saw him getting attacked."

"Phoebe, we've known demons to attack other demons before." Piper stated.

"Yeah, but if he was a demon why didn't he attack me?" Phoebe asked, silencing Piper's back-chat. "I felt like we were connected. We've gotta go scry for him, c'mon." Paige came in.

"What are we talking about?"

"Nothin' we've got a witch to save, come on!"

…

In the attic, Phoebe sat with the map and the crystal, while Paige rubbed her head. "Stupid charge, he's jingling me every five minutes, it's like he's in jail or something." Phoebe turned to Paige at that moment and asked,

"Paige, what does your charge look like?"

"He's blonde, beady eyes, a little crazy, why, what's it to you?"

"That's our witch." Piper confirmed. "Why don't we try the 'Call a Lost Witch Spell'?" Piper asked as she opened the Book of Shadows to the said spell. Phoebe dropped the crystal and Paige hopped over next to Piper and the three read the spell.

At that moment, the man from the street appeared before them, and fell straight to the ground. "OW!" He yelped, brushing himself off. "Hey Paige." He coughed, getting to his feet. "You two?"

"Jasper, these are my sisters, Phoebe and Piper."

"Hi…I'm Jasper."

"Piper." Piper shook his hands and suddenly, felt the connection that Phoebe had felt. "Can I take a look at your wallet?"

"Why?" Jasper asked, handing over his wallet.

"Just cause." Piper took the wallet and took out a card. Just as she suspected, there on Jasper's driver's license, was his full name.

_Jasper Victor Halliwell_

**A/N: There's my prologue for you!**


	2. Some Things Are Best Left Secret

Jasper

Chapter One: Some things are Best Kept Secret

"Gimme that." Jasper scowled, stealing his license out of Piper's hands. "I'm leaving." Jasper walked towards the attic door, but Paige orbed in front of him and held the door closed.

"We all saw the name, and we all know you're a witch, so start spilling, Jasper." Paige scowled back at him.

"I don't have to tell you anything." He concluded, before Piper gave a little explosive startling. "Ow! What the hell'd you do that for?"

"Listen buddy, until we know that we can trust you, you're staying here. Don't touch anything, don't cast anything and…" Piper thought for a moment.

"What other rules regulations and guidelines are you gonna put down this time, huh?"

"I'm not that strict."

"Uh-huh. Sure. You should see yourself in twenty years time."

"Ah-ha! You're from the future!" Phoebe pointed out, taking a step forward.

"Um, duh." Jasper scowled, flicking his hair out of his face. "I'm from a future you don't even think can exist anymore, but the thing is, it very well can if you help me." He then walked over to the book of shadows, and placed both hands on top of it. The Book didn't budge. "That proof enough for you that I'm not a demon?"

"Should I tell him about my premonition?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Yes, I think he has the right to know that demons are after him." The two turned to see Paige standing beside Jasper who was looking through the Book.

"Um, Jasper, there's something we need to tell you." Phoebe said. Jasper removed his nose from the Book to look at them. "Earlier today, when we first met you,"

"And hit me with your car."

"That was one time, and hey, you didn't look before you crossed." Piper snapped.

"Anyway, this morning…I had a premonition. Demons are after you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You need to stay here."

"Um, kidnapping." Jasper scoffed. "Need I remind you used a spell to get me out of PRISON?"

"Exactly, the reasons why we need you to stay here with us until this whole crime thing blows over and you're staying at the manor until you're ready to spill some information, mister." Piper scowled.

"Oh, please." Jasper scoffed, flicking a hand. A potion bottle flew to the other side of the room and smashed. Jasper gasped.

"Did you just do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes…" Jasper sighed. "I have not learned how to control my power yet."

"Clearly." Paige smirked. Jasper blew a raspberry at her. The doorbell rang and Piper ran downstairs to get it. When she opened the door, a man with curly dark brown hair was waiting behind it.

"Piper Halliwell, I presume?"

"Depends, who's asking?" Piper asked.

"The name's Inspector Orlando Harris. I believe that you're somehow responsible for the sudden 'disappearance' of Jasper Halliwell out of his cell in jail this morning." Jasper, Paige and Phoebe watched from gaps in the stairs. "I think you used your magic…" Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other in shock. "…To get him out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Piper said.

"Do you know how many cameras we have in that prison? About two hundred, give or take another hundred." Orlando growled, holding a tape in his hands. "And I have the tape from the only camera that caught your magic."

"How do you know we did it?"

"Because I know you're witches, I know that you fight demons every day, and I know that a demon killed your sister. Prue, wasn't it?"

"How do you know all this about us?" Phoebe asked. "And why are you just approaching us about it now?"

"Because, now it's on tape, and now you've broken a man out of jail with it." Orlando growled again, obviously pissed.

"Look, mister-,"

"How about you look at it this way. You give me what I want and I'll burn this tape within two seconds afterwards. Or smash it or something." He seemed confused and Piper nodded and let him inside.

"Okay. Take a seat." Piper then looked up the stairs. "Jasper, you can come down, he's not here to arrest you."

"Oh thank god." Jasper sighed with relief.

"Okay, let me guess. You're Piper. You're Phoebe…and you're Paige, correct?" The three of them nodded.

"Freezing, premonitions, orbing and Prue was, let me guess…telekinesis?"

"How do you know all this about us?"

"Because. I knew your sister. In fact…I did date her for a while…she told me the big bad secret during your third year."

"How long were you dating her?" Paige asked, suspicious.

"Since your second anniversary of being witches." Orlando replied.

"Piper." Piper whipped around to see Jasper beckoning her over with one finger. "Piper you can't trust him."

"Why, why can't I trust him?"

"I can't tell you why, you just can't trust him!"

"Why not?! Why can't you tell me, Jasper, I wanna know!"

"Some things are best kept secret." Jasper simply replied, as the two of them looked at Orlando, who was chatting to Paige and Phoebe.

"We can't just kick him out either."

"See what he wants from you. Then you'll decide if you can trust him or not." Jasper groaned. Piper sighed, before walking back over to her sisters and Orlando. Jasper shook his head.

"You just can't trust him."


End file.
